


The Newborn Heroes

by SamHedgehogLover



Series: The Newborn Heroes [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fan Characters, Fighting, Hedgehog Form, How Sonic and Others Became Hedgehogs, Human Form, I did my best, More About Fan Characters, New World, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Science, Science Experiments, Terrible writing, bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamHedgehogLover/pseuds/SamHedgehogLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana just wanted to get passed high school and get on with her life, until all of that changed in one night. She is quickly introduced to the evil work of science and how powerful it can be when in the wrong hands. With her new project name comes a new world as well as a new body that she does not quite understand, but she does not have to face this battle alone. Along with her new friends she meets along the way, Diana has to learn to live again and to become powerful to live in this new world. Is she ready?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have been a Sonic fan for a few years and began writing a few years ago. I have been working on this story for some time, which I was writing for my friends. This story is mostly about my fan made characters, but Sonic and a few others are in this story as well. Can't leave Sonic and Shadow out of the story now can we?  
> I do have to quickly say before we continue is that I suck at writing because I am dyslexic! I wouldn't be bringing this up because it's a little personal, but I just wanted to quickly point it out before people start calling me out on my terrible grammar. I have been getting better due to my love for writing so yay me! I started writing this a few years ago and I've only read through some of it to clean it up for you guys. I feel more comfortable sharing my stories now, but grammar is still pretty bad. Feel free to help me correct errors if you see any to help me improve, but please be nice if possible.  
> I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so I hope you enjoy.

The Newborn Heroes

Chapter 1

 

        October was quickly rolling in as the air became chilled and the leaves started to change color hinting that winter was to come. I sat in the back of my English class as the teacher went on about something I was not paying any attention to as I snuggled up into my large jacket that did its best to keep me warm from the cold air. I watched outside as my mind wandered away from this place that should have been named 'Hell' instead of Pindsvin High School, home to the hedgehogs. But I was not thinking of how terrible this place was, my mind was on the new kid in class. The new boy that sat up front named Sam Robotnik was the new thing here at school as well as his twin older brothers. All three of them were smoking hot and all the girls here can't keep their hands off of them. And me, I didn't like them too much or what they came to school wearing every day, they would show up wearing high dollar suits or expensive clothes that no one here could afford unless they wanted to spend all their money. They just looked like stuck up rich guys, to me and I wanted nothing to do with it.

        The bell rang pulling me from my thoughts as a sigh left my mouth, it was finally time to go home. This was my favorite part of the day I guess you could say because I could go home and lay in bed until tomorrow, unless my mom or step dad wanted me to help them with something.

        I grabbed my stuff and headed out into the hallway with the other students and made my way to my locker which was down the long hallway that was filled with other kids with home on their minds. Getting to my blue locker, I open it and take out the things I need to do my homework for tonight, when someone came up behind me as the stranger’s hands came up and covered my eyes cutting off my eye sight.

         "Guess who?" Spoke the one who was behind me, but I already reconsider the voice by the first word. A smile grows on my face as this person behind me was one of the few people that could make me laugh.

         "Michael, I already know it's you, you fatty." I couldn't help but giggle to myself as the hands that covered my eyes were removed allowing me to see again as I turned around to face him.

         Michael Clark was the fastest runner in the school and was we'll know about it as everyone called him sonic as a cool nickname. He was a tall and skinny guy with light brown hair and eyes as he almost always was wearing athletic stuff, for running was his life, he plans to run in the Olympics one day to show that he was the fastest in the world. But he did have one flaw like everyone, he loved food. For as much as he eats and how he stays so skinny was so beyond me since I still have no idea how it was possible.

         "What gave me away, Diana?" He gave me his charming smile which could make anyone’s day as well as mine.

         "Your voice as well as the smell of chili dogs on your breath." Giggling, I grabbed the last bit of stuff from my locker as out of the corner of my eye I could see Michael checking his breath to see if I was telling the truth or not. The truth was that I was lying. I loved to play with him because I know I could as well as get away with it. Other people would think I was mean but that’s how my friends and I played, so it was normal to use to play little tricks.

         "Hey, Diana! Michael!" Someone called from down the hall, which I would see who it was before he even came close to us.

         Connor Wilson was one of the best team members on the Pindsvin's football team as well as one of the most built guys in school, but of course I was not interested in his muscles. He was a friend of mine as well as a way for me to not get bullied, but I did not use him for that, it just happened when I became his friend people just left me alone which is what I liked. Connor would always wear nice clothes or his football jersey for all the football players here were told to dress up nice. He was just a good normal guy with dark brown hair and eyes.

         "Hey guys, did you hear about the Robotnik brothers?" Connor asked when he finally got to us after fighting passed all the last bit of kids that still haven't gone home yet.

         I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "About them being the richest kids in school? Sorry Connor, but that is old news."

         "No, about the big Halloween party that they're throwing at their place." Both Michael and I looked at Connor with confused expressions. The new Robotnik brothers were not the ones to really socialize for they just seemed to keep to themselves as if they were too good for everyone here.

         "They moved into the big mansion by Dragon Lake, right?" Michael quickly asked, getting a little worked up over the idea of going to a huge mansion that was placed by the old lake. The thought sent darkness throw me seeing myself surrounded by a bunch of losers who thought they were cool just because they were popular. It made me sick.

         Connor gave a node. "That’s the place."

         "Then I'm so going! Count me in!" Michael said to happily since I still felt sick from the thought of going.

         Shaking his head, Connor spoke again. "I'm afraid it's more than just showing up. You have to be invited. They have to send you an invitation in the mail and no one is allowed to know that you are invited if you get the invite or your name will be crossed off the list."

         "That's so stupid!" Michael sided. "Too bad I already know I'm invited." His pouty face quickly turned to a large smile a crossed his face.

         "How do you know that?" I couldn't stop myself from asking for curiosity got the better of me.

         "Because it's not a party without me! Everyone knows that!" Connor and I rolled our eyes as Michael laughed at his own answer even though it was somewhat true. Almost every party that went on here, both Michael and Connor as well as the popular kids were always invited. I was invited about twice, but I never showed up because parties weren't my things. I just didn't enjoy being around people who thought they were better than me.

         "Well, I have to get going." Connor said, pulling me away from my thoughts again. "They need me in the field, we are training extra hard today. Catch you two later!" And with that he quickly ran off, leaving me with the still excited Michael.

         "Well, I guess I should be heading home, Diana. My mom wants me home early so I can help clean up for my family is coming over tomorrow." He sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as he slowly backed up away from me.

         I nodded and smiled at him. "Sure, see you tomorrow." He gave me his charming smile and walked off, leaving me alone in the hallway, by myself.

         Grabbing my bag and made my way down the long hallway as my shoes made squeaking noises on the waxed floors. It felt weird being at the school by myself as it gave off a scary feeling like someone was going to jump out and scare me at any given moment. And with my luck, it was going to happen.

         As if the school read my mind, I walked around the corner and ran straight into someone tall and built. My first reaction was to run away screaming, but something seemed to take over my body keeping me in front of the stranger as my face was hidden in the strangers shit. A few seconds later of breathing in the sweet sense of burning wood over a camp fire, strong hands were placed on my shoulders making me feel safe and warm. Finally finding my courage that was hiding from me, I got the strength to look up at the stranger that was holding me.

         As I looked into the face of the man I slowly reconsider who it was, the man was no other than Sam Robotnik, the new boy in class that I hated. I was going to quickly pull away from him in anger of him touching me, but something in his eyes made me stop and stay in his arms a little longer. I'm not sure what the look was in his eyes, I saw sadness as well as anger, but they both seemed to be swallowed up by the feeling of fear. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

         "Sorry." He quietly said with a small smile. "I'm Sam, we have class together." He held out his hand to me for a handshake.

         "Oh, I'm Diana. Nice to meet you." I said with a smile and grabbed his hand as we shacked hands but as we did, I felt something fall into my hand, which I grabbed from his hand as we let go of each other's hand.

         "Nice to meet you too. Good day, Diana." With a slight nod, he quickly walked away, leaving me alone again with whatever he gave him tight in my hand.

         I quickly made my way outside as the chilled air nipped at my nose, sending a cold chill through my body. Knowing I was a distance away from him I finally looked down into my hand that had the mysterious idem in it. In my hand was a small rolled up piece of paper that looked like it was supposed to be in the trash. I slowly unrolled it exception it to be a joke of some kind, but as I unrolled it there where something written on the paper.

         'Stay away' is what was written on the paper. I turned around and looked at the school trying to understand why he would give me this...


	2. Invited?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To go or not to go? What do you think?  
> And we get a closer look at the 3 brothers. Fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Its weird reading through this old story and already knowing whats about to happen.  
> The story is just building up so we aren't to the cool stuff yet. I hope you all enjoy it so far!

 

(Diana)

         I walked all the way home holding the paper tightly in my hand, trying to figure out why he would hand me this piece of paper that said stay away. Stay away from what? What got him to ask me to stay away?

         I lived in a new house that was in the high dollar area in town, it was nice and pretty here, but a little to normal if you asked me. Walking down the street I finally came to my house which was a two story house made of brick as grass and flowers toke up the front yard as well as a small tree and a small water fountain that had running water. This was home to me, thanks to my step-dad. I didn't like him, but my mom loved him, and plus, he was the one paying for this nice house for me and my mom to live in.

         I stopped by the mailbox to check the mail, as it was my new job. I grabbed the small stack of mail and looked through it to find most of it being bills of some kind until I got to the last piece of paper. It was folded nice and neat with my name on the top in large lettering. It looked pretty important.

         Walking inside, the house had white and tan walls with simple furniture that you would find in almost all the houses here. It was okay if you asked me, better than living in an apartment with little room. My room was on the second floor so I dropped the mail off on the kitchen table and headed up to my room with the letter that was to me.

         My room had white walls as pictures of drawings hung filling up the empty space on the plane walls, my furniture was dark brown as my bed cover was a dark red color giving the room a bit of darkness. I put my school bag down by the door and sat down on my bed with the letter in my hand. It took me a minute, but I finally get the letter opened and as I opened it, I could see that the paper inside was a light purple that said 'invitation' at the top.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You Are Invited!

         You have been chosen to attend the Halloween dance that will be held by the Robotnik family in the old mansion on Dragon Lake. We are looking forward to you coming and enjoying yourself with your friends as food and drinks will be provided to all the guests. We will be having a costume contest, so please feel free to dress up as the winner will be getting cash as the first place prize. We can't wait to see you there.

-The Robotnik family-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         I couldn't help but to sigh, I already planned to stay home so that's what I was going to do, I was not going to some big party that was going to have a lot of people I don't like there. I crumbled up the paper and throw it in the trash close to my bed and layer back onto my bed looking up at the ceiling. There was no way I was going, no one was going to make me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sam Robotnik)

         I, Aaron and James, my older twin brothers, waited by the road for our ride to finally pick us up so we could go home. It was cold outside, but for some reason the cold never bothered me too much, I guess because I thought of myself as a cold and emotionless person. It's pretty sad.

         "I saw you with that girl, Sam." Said a voice next to me, but I already know who it was. It was James.

         James and Aaron looked almost completely alike as they both were tall and good looking with jet black hair and black hole as eyes. Even though they looked alike I could easily tell them apart just by one look or because of their voice. James had the strong and sharp leadership in his personality, making him the leader of me and Aaron, but what told me it was him with one look was the way he stood or walked and the darkness in his eyes. His stance was like how you would imagine a villain with something evil in mind, demanding and sending fear into everyone that saw him. I guess that's why our father liked him best out of all three of us.

         Aaron had the calm and mysterious personality which drove the girls crazy as his eyes seemed to hold secrets to the world in them. He always looked lost in his own world or looked like he did not care which was not new, if it wasn't his problem then he did not care much.

         I watched James closely to try and read his face of what he was thinking. "What girl?" I asked him trying to play dumb in this conversation because I know I was probably getting in trouble.

         "You know who I'm talking about, so if you want me to keep this from father then stay away from her." He said looking back at the road as our ride was still not here.

         A minuet of two later we finally heard the sound of a running car as a black limo pulled up in front of us. One of the many butlers we had got out of the limo, walked around to the side and opened the door for us. We all got in as inside the seats were made with black leather and the windows were tented making the inside dark as small little lights on the ceiling were on making them look like stars in the sky

         James and Aaron sat in the back as I sat up front not wanting to be too close to them. Soft music was playing filling up the silence between us as the limo pulled away from the school leaving me to feel a little uneasy. I watched outside the window at the moving trees and houses as we passed by not wanting to think about what was going to happen when we got home. I did not like our adopted father and what he did to us, he scared me and made me do things. I wanted to run away, but I know it would do no good because he would send James and Aaron after me. There was no way for me to escape this life now, not when I had become a monster...


	3. Be A Good Girl And Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has another reason NOT to go to the party... But yet she also gets another reason to go... Well then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up! I plan to release 2 chapters today to make up for it, or possible more if I have time. Enjoy!

         This morning was normal as always, I woke up, got dressed, walked to school, and I was now sitting in the cafeteria with all my friends at a small table for lunch. My friends; Michael, Connor, Emma, Nicolas, and May, sat at the table talking to each other laughing and having a great time.

        Nicolas was the nerd in our ground as he was a little on the short side with blond hair and blue eyes. He was into building things, but was also book smart, so if we had a question about our homework he was the one to go to.

        Emma, the cute one wearing all pink, had a huge crush on Michael which was funny to us because Michael was not very interested in her but Emma never took 'no' for an answer. But she was a very good friend to me and was always there for me which I still owed her for it. She was I guess you could call a normal teen girl in high school with a thing for pink things.

         And last but not least, May. She was a popular girl, but for some reason picked to hand out with us. When I first meet her I completely hated her but now she was the only cool kid in school that I was used to. She loved jewelry and money, and was always wearing clothes that were out of dress code but never got caught.

         "Did you guys see the news?" May spoke out over the small chatters over the table as she sat back in her chair playing with her new ring.

         "You mean about Eggman sticking again?" Asked Connor.

         May nodded, but continued. "They found out that one of the cameras in the military bass caught a small black figure sneaking into the building before all the cameras went out. They said it looked like a small child, but the shape of the figure was weird, so they're not sure what it is."

         "It could have been a trick of the light." Michael spoke out looking at May. "I mean it could have been anything on that camera."

         I could have joined in on the conversation, but I was too tired to, I did not sleep well last night since I could not stop thinking about what Sam meant about the small piece of paper that said to help him. Help him from what? Or was it just a stupid joke to get me worked up. I did not know, but it was starting to drive me crazy.

         Out of the corner of my eye I say the rich twin brothers walk into the lunch room for many people started to gather around them. Today they wore high dollar pants with plain shirts to match the plane pants, but something was missing. Sam was not with them.

         "Diana? You okay?" Someone asked me as I turned around to find Emma watching me.

         "I'm fine, I just remembered something. I'll be right back." I quickly got up and left the cafeteria as fast as I could and found myself walking down the hallway to my locker. Why I had to leave so quickly, I'm not sure. I just had a strange feeling that I had to get out of the lunch room. I felt like I was being hit by waves of different emotions and I just felt very uneasy.

         As my mind wandered it took me a second to understand what was happening when someone grabbed me covering my mouth so I could not scream. I was dragged into the girl’s bathroom as I fought for my life letting my fear turn into action. But it seemed as soon I was grabbed I was released as I run to the opposed side of the bathroom to face my attacker.

         Standing by the door stood Sam in similar cloths that his brothers were wearing as he pushed his hands into his pockets. "Sorry I scared you."

         I just stood there and blinked really confused, but then I could feel my face get warm as I realized where we were.

         "Get out of here now! This is the girl’s bathroom!" I yelled at him feeling frustrated, but he did not show any signs of leaving which made me feel nervous. What was going to happen? Instead of him leaving me, he slowly made his way to me as I backed up being pushed up to the corner as he stopped a few inches away from me looking at me with his hard eyes that seemed to look right through me making me more scared then I should of been.

         "You are one of the many who have been chosen to come to the Halloween party, am I correct?" He asked softly but had a tone in his voice that made him sound demanding which made me nod to his question without thinking. "You are a beautiful young girl, Diana. I don't want to see someone like you get hurt. So promise me, promise me you won't go to the party."

         "Why?" Is the only word that popped into my head as I said as well without resisting it. I had to look up to watch his face as he looked down at him, a soft and genital smile formed on his face as he softly touched my cheek. I would of been mad for him touching me, but for some reason I felt calm and relaxed looking into his endless eyes as his touch made me feel like we were lost in a netherworld. There was just something about him that made me feel special.

         He brought his face forward and brought his mouth to my ear. "Promise me, Diana. Promise me you will stay home where it's safe instead of to the party where you will get hurt." His whisper sends a shiver up my spine as I pushed into his warm body a little.

         "O-Okay." I finally managed to say without my voice squeaking from my emotions.

         He chuckled softly and softly petted me. "Good girl." He gave me one last look in the eyes and turned around and left me in the girl’s bathroom feeling as if my legs were about to give out any second as I could feel my face turn red.

         What is wrong with me?...

 

         

         Later that day I spend it thinking over what happened in the girl’s bathroom and how stupid I acted, and worst of all I was sitting in my last class eyeing Sam who sat in the front of the room. I did not mean to but I always caught my eyes in his direction every time I zoned out, it's like my eyes were trying to catch every inch of him. I did not know whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing. It was weird.

         The class went by slow but finally after fighting throw the battle of keeping my eyes off Sam, the bell rang to go home. Gather my things I walked into the crowded hallways, again. I walked to my locker and grabbed the things I needed, again. If anyone thought my day got better when school was over then they would be very disappointed.

         "You have a crush on him, don't you?" Someone asked me from behind making me jump a little. Behind me stood Michael, who looked a little heartbroken, but I was a bit confused why.

         "A crush on who?" I asked him.

         He rolled his eyes at me and gave a soft sigh. "Sam, the rich kid. You like him, don't you?"

         This made me laugh, but not too hard. "You think I like him? He is some rich kid who thinks they can hit on me." I rolled my eyes back at him. "I would never fall for someone like that." To hide my face from him from any lies I looked back into my locker to look like I was looking for something. Michael was my best friend and lying to him was something I never did unless I had a good reason to, and I believed now was a good reason to.

         "Good!" He smiled big. "Then you won't mind if I ask you to be my date to the Halloween party?" I quickly looked at him and blink not sure what to say. I liked Michael because he was nice and sweet to me, but not in 'that way'. He just keeps smiling at me waiting for an answer, how in the hell was I going to answer this one?

         "Umm, I was planning on staying home instead of going." I smiled uneasily as I did not was to hurt his feelings.

         "Well, too bad, I'll pick you up at 7:30 Halloween night! And no but's!" He quickly ran off before I could say anything.

         "Make me!" I called out at him as he made it down the hall and vanished into a nether one. I sighed and thought about what Sam said.

         'I don't want a pretty girl like you to get hurt.' The look on his face had stuck to my mind like gum in hair, I could not get the memory out of my head. All I could do now was go home and work on homework, I would have to try and fix this later.

         I hope...


	4. Start Of The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets picked up by Michael to go to the halloween party, even after the warning from Sam... This is not going to end well!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is up as promised. Sit back and enjoy!

(Diana)

         A few weeks have passed and no luck with changing my date with Michael. Every time I tried to talk about it, he always interrupted me or would just walk away from me like he was going to take me out no matter what. But what about me promising Sam not to go?

         School had ended early for today was Halloween and everyone was existed, but for me, that was a different story. I spend all day in school running after Michael and dodging Sam, it does not sound like much, but for me it was a lot of work. The school had ended and I walked home by myself again as my frustration was eating at me. I had no idea what I was going to do.

         I was now sitting on my bed, still not sure what to do as I looked into my open closet at the dresses I had. All of them were dark colored as the length of them were anywhere from my knees all the way down to the floor. I didn't think I had a choice if I was going or not, so I was just going to have to break Sam's promise, it wasn't going to kill him if I showed up at his house with Michael. Would it?

         Going throw my dresses, after the tenth time of looking through them, I finally picked one out. It was a short dark red dress that came down to my knees. Black flowers circled around the bottom of the short dress and then came up a crossed the front and to my shoulder in one line that went biggest to smallest at the shoulder. It almost reminded me of a dress a vampire would wear, so I guess I was going as a vampire. Putting on a little bit of make-up to make myself look nice I headed downstairs as I heard the TV when I got to the first floor.

         Peeking into the living room, I saw my mom and stepdad snuggling on the couch together which was a little gross.

         My mom was in her late 30's with brown hair that she died that color to cover the gray hairs as she was dressed in PJ's. She always changed into her sleeping clothes when she got off of work so it was not new. My stepdad was about 3 years older than she was with some gray hair and dressed in normal clothes. He was a businessman working with government stuff, but I never really paid any attention to what he really did.

         It was almost 7:30, so with some luck I snuck outside without them seeing me and sat down on the porch and waited for my date to pick me up.

         A few minutes later a blue car pulled up in front of my house as I got up and walked to in. Michael, dressed in fake bloody cloths, got out of the car and walked around to open the passenger door to his car.

         "You look lovely tonight, Diana." He smiled his charming smile at me making me smile back at him. I got into the passenger seat and he shut my door, walked back around, and got in. And in a second or two we were off and heading to Dragon lake. Silence filled the car as just the wind outside made a soft sound in the background.

         "Why?" I asked finally breaking the silence that seemed like it lasted forever.

         "Why what?" He quickly answered back.

         "You know what I mean, Michael."

         "No, I don't."

         I sighed in frustration and looked at him. "Why did you ask me out?" I watched him as he was driving, he looked like he was trying to think of the right words to say. He stayed quiet for a while as I started to feel a little bad for asking him.

         "Because I like you, Diana. You’re a beautiful and smart woman, it's hard to find someone as good as you these days." Shock went through me as I keep watching him. He liked me? He thought I was beautiful?

         "We're here." He said with a smile as I quickly came out of my thoughts and looked outside the window to see us driving up to a huge dark mansion that sat on a hill looking out over the old dragon lake. The outside of the mansion was covered in Halloween decorations as flashing colors shined bright out the large windows and as we pulled up to the front we could feel the beat of the music that was playing from inside.

         Michael parked the car as we both got out and looked at the old mansion together.

         "Well, we better go inside and have fun then." He smiles at me. "I've been waiting a long time for this." He took my hand and led me to the large wooden doors that stood tall above us.

         'I wished I had stayed home.'...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sam Robotnik)

         Everyone was on the first floor dancing to the loud pounding music as me and my older brothers stood on the second floor balcony that opened up, allowing us to look over at all the people on the first floor. The three of us were dressed in suits with different color masks. James, had on the dark gray mask that looked like it had a light blue glow to it as the lights from down stairs flashed against his mask. Aaron had on a blood red mask making him look darker than normal. And me, I had on the green mask.

         "It's almost time." James spoke, keeping his eyes on all the people below them. For a normal human it would have been hard to hear him but me and Aaron heard him just fine over the loud music.

         "Are we staying human?" Aaron finally spoke after a few hours of him not saying a single word. He turned his head slightly to James waiting for an answer.

         "... Father just wants us to do our job, but he never said we couldn't change." He looked back at Aaron with a terrible smirk that would have sent fear into normal people. But we were not normal people.

         I let out a sigh and watched all the young teens dancing like there was no tomorrow. Too bad for them, there was going to be no tomorrow, for them. But my mind was not focused on that. I wanted to be normal, I wanted to have a normal family, a normal life with nothing to worry about but for school and money. I wanted to have what everyone down on the first floor had. To be normal, to be loved.

         "Aaron, get the trap ready. Sam, make sure everyone is in the main room and not wandering around, we can't have anyone getting away." James gave us a nasty look and walked off, he was all business and he meant it.

         Once James vanished down the hall Aaron turned and looked at me. "You ready?"

         "As I'll ever be." I sighed and looked at him. The look of worry was in his eyes, but wary of what?

         "I'll meet up with you when I'm finished, its best we hurry. Father as well as James doesn't like to wait." I gave a soft nod to him as he walked the opposite way then James went as I was left alone.

         I turned my attention to the crowd of teens below as I scanned the faces of everyone taking count of everyone, but something caught me off guard. A sweet smell hit my nose as my eyes opened wide, I know that smell anywhere. The large doors of the mansion slowly opened to let in a gust of air as the smell became stronger. In the doorway stood Michael and the owner of the sweet smell.

         "Diana..."


	5. The Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night of Diana's human life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but this is the last normal night of Diana's life. Enjoy!

         As we stepped into the large room we were quickly surrounded by almost all the students at our high school as everyone was dancing or hanging my the snack table. It was really crowded as well as hot with all the bodies in the room. Michael walked through the crowd as I followed almost losing him a few times as we got to the far corner of the room seeing familiar faces. All my friends were here that I sat with at lunch, they were all dressed up as I was.

         "Took you two long enough." May said with a smile and walked over to me. She gave me a hug, but quickly let go. "Connor and I are going to go dance. You want to come?"

         "Umm... You two go ahead, I want to just chill here for a little bit."

         "Suit yourself hun." May told me as she was literally dragging Connor out to the dance floor. Everyone tried to keep their laughter to themselves, not wanting to embarrass Connor too bad.

         "Michael, let's go dance with them!" Emma quickly yelled over the music while grabbing hold of Michael's arm. Michael tried to pull away from her but did not have any luck.

         "Emma, Diana is my date tonight. I can't-"

         "Yes you can, come!" Emma quickly interrupted him while trying to pull him away. Michael looked at me with hopeful eyes, hoping I would go save him, but instead I just gave him my sweet, but evil smile and waved at him as Emma dragged him after May and Connor. I sighed and turned to look at Nicolas but he had gone missing from his place. I quickly scanned the large room with millions of faces, but with luck I found him... 'Talking to a girl!?'

         Nicolas was by the other corner talking to a girl with glasses and pigtails, I recognized her from my science class. She was a nerd like Nicolas but I was still a little shocked to find him talking to a girl though.

         And then there was me. Alone again. I always seemed like the odd one out most of the time, but I guess because I saw myself like that. Instead of moping around I find a way outside the back that lead out to the dock to dragon lack. The dock was lit up with white and red lights almost reminding me of Christmas time as an old white bench sat in the middle facing the calm water. I sat down and looked out over the lake. It was dark since it was about 9 so it was hard to see out to far, but the smell of the clean air calmed me making me relax. It was so peaceful here.

         "What are you doing here?" A dark voice said a few feet behind me makes me jump. I didn’t hear anyone walk up behind me and whoever it was sounded angry. 'Could I turn around? I might as well, what do I have to lose?' Slowly turning my head as well as my upper body as I could turn my head all the way around. Standing there was a young man in a nice suit was a green mask. "S-Sam?" "Why did you come? You promised me you would not come here." Sam said sharply as well as a little panicked but he did not show it. He looked me dead in the eyes waiting for an answer that I was scared to give him.

         "M-Michael brought me here." I finally said, feeling a little small from his glare

         "Leave, now!"

         "What? No! How dare you tell me to get lost!" I yelled at him as I quickly stood up. I was mad now as I could feel my fear leave my body. "How dare you give me a note that says to stay away when all it really was was a joke just to tell to your friends and now you tell me to get lost? Hell no! I'm not leaving this party until I have a good time!" It took me a moment to realize that in the time of a few seconds, Sam had somehow made it from the start of the dock to me which was anywhere from 10 to 20 feet difference. He grabbed my arm hard making me pull closer to him, I was still trying to figure out how he got to me so fast that I did not have time to pull away.

         "If you want to live, then leave now and nothing will happen to you." He whispered softly but he meant business. 'Leave now if I want to live? But why?' I wanted to ask him the question myself, but it was as if I was thrown into a tunnel of spinning colors that flashed in front of my eyes, but it only lasted for a few seconds and I could see again but Sam was gone.

         "That's it! I'm giving him a peace of my mind!" I yelled out loud and took the first step to head inside only to stop myself as I was not on the dock anymore. I was in the parking lot facing the street with the front of the mansion behind me. But how did I get out front when I was just out back? I did not have time to think when bloody screams sounded in the mansion that was louder than the heart pounding music. I turned around and ran as fast as I could to the mansion with fear that gave me a little boost to get me there faster. As I got closer I could see many of the students banging on the windows trying to get out, but as quickly as I saw them a green thick smoke covered them almost impossible to see through it.

         I finally got to the door and tried to open it, but then it was locked. 'What do I do? What do I do? The cops! I need the cops!' I reached into my pocket to just relies I was wearing a dress, meaning I had no pockets, I had left my phone at home. 'No! What am I going to do now?!'

         I banged on the door more hoping they would open and to my surprise they did. They opened to show nothing but thick green smoke. I did not care, I ran straight in as suddenly the feeling of sleep quickly washed over me, but I did not let it stop me. I kept running until I finally tripped over something and landed face first and the feeling of sleep again attacked me. Before I was able to get up sleep fell over me and I was lost in darkness

         'Michael... Sam... Save me...’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

(Diana)

         It was so dark and I was so cold. I was scared for I could not see anything; it was pitch black to where you could not see your hand out in front of you. I stayed lying on the hard, cold ground that gave me the only proof that I was still alive, but the floor was not wood like it was in the mansion, it was rock or concrete. I was not sure, but I did not matter now. All that mattered was finding out where I was and going back home to my mom. I moved my body a little to find it sore as if I was beaten in a fight and my stomach turned a little making me feel sick.

         Not long after I became sick to my stomach, dim lights slowly flickered on allowing me to see my surroundings now. I was in a small room made up with dark concrete walls, ceiling, and floor as on the opposite side of the small room had a large doorway with no door that lead into a hallway with the same color walls. The dim lights only lit up the hallway, but the light gave me enough to see. There were no windows so I had no idea if it was day or night now.

         I slowly sat up leaning against the wall as I looked down at myself. My dress I had on at the party was removed and replaced with a thin cotton white dress that was very short showing a lot of skin as the only thing keeping the dress on was its small straps that hung on my shoulders. I could see I had a few bruises on my skin but nothing too bad, but that's not the part that scared me. Around my wrists and ankles were thick metal rings that looked heavy, but were pretty light as they were tight to my skin making my skin irritated.

         Very slowly, I got up on to my feet not wanting to make my body hurt more than it did, and slowly walked to the opening of the room. 'There was no door, so how in the hell were they going to keep me in?' I took a step into the doorway and find myself screaming as the metal rings gave me a hard shock sending me tumbling backwards. My question was now answered as I sat looking at the doorway trying not to cry in pain. I was scared and alone, what was I supposed to do now? I was trapped in the room with the opening tempting me to walk through it again to get another shock. 'Where was Michael? Where were my friends? Were they in this nightmare with me or dead?' These questions quickly popped into my head as I hugged my knees into my chest while tears ran down my face. It was quiet but I could softly hear soft whimpers from others down the hall, making me feel a little better that I wasn’t alone. I wasn’t alone in this dark and cold place.

         The sound of footsteps coming down the hall made me look up and wait to see who passed in front of the opening of the doorway. The footsteps got louder as I could tell there was more than one.

         Four people slowly walked passed my doorway, but everything seemed to go in slow motion as I saw who was with them. The one up front and the two in the back both wear long white lab coats as they looked like normal scientists would, but the one in the middle was different. He was tall with black hair as there were green stripes in his hair with black eyes that had a soft shade of green in them. He had on long white pants and a thin white shirt that showed all the muscles throw his body, but he looked really familiar. It did not hit me until he looked at me when he slowly passed by.

         'Sam Robotnik.'

         They passed by, as the world seemed to move normal again, leaving me in a daze. Sam was here, meaning I was not alone in this nightmare. That was good. And maybe my friends were here too. Now all I have to do is get out, find them and leave. Simple enough.

         'To bad thinking is easier than doing.'...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Sam Robotnik)

         Once we walked passed Diana's cage a feeling of anger fell over me for the beautiful girl did not leave as she was told. Now she was in this mess with me, but it was not all bad, I was not alone anymore to suffer this darkness by myself with the two twins I call my twin brothers.

         I followed the leading scientist as two more followed behind me keeping a close eye on me. I was not a prisoner here like all the others. Me and my brothers were allowed to walk free as we pleased but our father worried for our health and most of the time sent scientist as the ones with me now to keep an eye on us. We were not ill, but we were not fully healthy either. We were experiments that our father made to show the world how strong he could make people, but no one ever listened to him. That's why he made us. He gave us the ability to look human and to act like humans with emotions and feelings that humans had. We were his greatest achievements, but we were not perfect. My twin brothers and I got sick easily to the point where we could not move, or sometimes our body would shut down on its own for some reason. He never told us why; he just said that sometimes it would happen. Most of the time I just felt like I was just a wild animal in a cage around me, but I know he did it because he cared for us. He wanted to make us better.

         The scientist turned down another hallway that leads into where the bedrooms were as mine was the third one down. They left me when I stepped into the small white room that I called my room. The room had white walls, a small bed pushed up into the corner, a nightstand sat next to the bed, holding a lamp to help give light into the room as in the other corner was my small bookshelf holding all my favorite books that I have read all more than once. This was home.

         I sighed and walked over to my bed. As I lay down, my bed made squeaking noises to show how old the bed was, but I did not care. I was too tired to care. So I just rolled over and closed my eyes as I fell into the darkness that humans called sleep.

 

         Something woke me, as I could not breathe, it was like something had closed off my air pipe leaving me gasping for air. Panic went threw me as I sat up and grabbed a controller that was on the nightstand, it was placed in my brother’s rooms and I just in case something like this happened. The controller had three big buttons on it: green, yellow, and red. Green for assistance, yellow for a doctor or scientist and the red one, which I needed, was for emergencies. I quickly pushed the red button as starts started to flash before my eyes leading my head into a spin.

         I ended up hitting something hard, guessing I fell down on the floor, but I could not focus enough to really know for sure. The door to my room opened up as the last bit of energy I had to stay awake, left sending me into a nether wave of darkness. The last thing I remember was seeing many hands grabbing me and hearing many people shouting my name.

         "Project Jericho!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but hope you enjoy

         I woke up feeling cold again as I was lying flat on my back as the ground felt smooth but cold, it was almost relaxing. But when I tried to move and found that I couldn't, I was not relaxed anymore. I opened my eyes to find big bright lights shining down on me blinding me and making my eyes water up and close. Opening them again slowly getting use to the lights I looked around the room to find myself in a large room that looked like a lab.

         There were computers everywhere with many bookshelves of books and papers as other types of equipment was around the room. I was strapped down on one out of the three tables in the middle of the room with the bright lights on me, but the weird thing was that I was the only one in the room. Where were all the scientists? Where were the nurses? I tried again to get out again, but no luck.

         "Hello?" I called out as my voice echoed on the walls. I sighed and closed my eyed thinking of my options. One; stay here and wait until someone comes in. Two; get out of here and look for a way out. Or Three; scream and cry out in fear in frustration. All three options sent me shacking my head, I was so stupid.

         A commotion started outside the metal door as many people were yelling as footsteps quickly came to the door. The metal door to the lab opened up as about five scientists came into the room carrying a limp body with them. I could just see enough that the limp body was no other than Sam Robotnik again. I found myself gasping as I tried to get up to help them, but then remembered that I was tied down to the table like a lab experiment.

         They laid his body on the metal table next to mine as his head rolled to the side facing me with his eyes wide open showing bright green eyes. He looked like he was in shock, but his body did not shake or even move to show he was in shock. I felt the lump in my throat sink down in my stomach, I didn't know what was going on or what I should do. All I could do was stare back at his wide open eyes that showed pain and suffering.

         "I called Robotnik, he is coming down to see Jericho." Said a scientist to the others. I blinked. 'Jericho? His name is not Jericho, it's Sam.'

         A shadow fell over me as I looked up to see one of the scientists looking down as me. "She's awake, do we want to start it now?" He asked the others.

         "Yes, there is nothing we can do for Jericho until Robotnik comes. Let's start." Someone said. Fear struck me as I started to struggle to get free from the restraints. The scientist staring down at him walked away, but a few seconds later came back with an air mask.

         "It's alright Midnight, we are just going to put you to sleep for a few hours."

         "No! Leave me alone!" I tried to get away but he put the mask on me with ease as it turned on making me breath in smoke like air that smelled tribal. I coughed as a tired feeling washed over me making my body feel weak and heavy. My eyes started to close, but all I could think about Sam laying a few feet away looking helpless and I couldn't help him. I couldn't do anything, not even to save myself. Sleep took over as I fell into darkness.

         Pain, so much pain. Everything hurt and ached. My body screamed out to me not to move, not even to take a breath as every little breath of air was like nails sticking deeper and deeper into my insides. I couldn't do anything, my body would not let me move, my eyes heavy as bricks, my thoughts only thinking about the pain. I felt so scared and helpless. I didn't know what to do or why I was washed over with such pain.

         Then came the touch of something soft and warm touch my cheek. 'Skin?' Whoever's hand it was, it slowly calmed me softly stroking my cheek. I felt safe with whoever was here with me. I felt hopeful again. The pain was still jabbing into my body trying to make me focus on it instead of the warm, friendly hand that helped me hold on to sanity.

         Taking all the strength I could gather I slowly opened my weak eyes so see bright green eyes in my blurry vision. The thought of Sam's green eyes crossed my mind, but comparing his green eyes to the green eyes that were looking at me, they were different. The eyes that watched me with care were a light green reminding me of newly grown grass on a warm summer day. These were not Sam's eyes, but the eyes of a stranger.

         My eyes started to slowly close for I could not keep them open any longer as sleep was slowly taking me, but before I could fall into the darkness of sleep the stranger next to me stoke out.

         "Diana..."

         '... Michael?’


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have some Shadow X Mephiles at the end!!!  
> Hope you enjoy

(Michael)

         Diana lay on the floor of her cell as she had fallen back to sleep peacefully. I know the pain she was going through, I had just gone through it myself, but I never came out the same. I was not the young boy I was, I was something different, something non-human. They had changed my name and the way I thought. I did not see things the way I used to, the world now looked almost new in a way that I never realized. Everything was new as it would be for a newborn child. The way the color gave life to every little thing and how sounds had its own meaning in this world.

         I'm not sure what I was anymore. I had a human body just like my old one, but it did not feel the same. I felt like this body was only a costume to what was underneath, it was only a shell hiding the true monster under its skin.

         "Sonic." A dark voice came from the open doorway as the soft light of a candle filled the room as it sent a warm feeling through the room. I turned my head to find Aaron, but around here he was known as Shadow. He was in all black leather clothes with thick black boots that didn't make a sound on the concrete floor. He looked like he was ready to go to war or to steal something.

         Shadow was assigned to keep an eye on me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid and to help me learn the ropes around here. He was a quiet mysteries kind of guy, but I was slowly starting to understand why. Here, what we thought didn't matter, we were just like slaves to the humans. Which is why I believed he keeper so quiet and to himself, he didn't want to bring much attention to himself. I don't blame him, I wouldn't want the scientist's on my back at all times.

         "It's time to go back to your room, it's getting late." He spoke quietly seeing Diana fast asleep on the hard floor. I nodded and stood up. I looked at her for one last time and then walked out into the hallway as the power in the doorway came back on so no one could enter or exit the room without getting shocked leaving Diana alone in her cell again. Shadow walked down the long hallway with candle in hand for the lights were off. We didn't need a candle to see because we could see in the dark, but we did anyways, so we wouldn't scare any humans in the dark if we crossed the path of one.

         We walked quietly down the hallway, both lost in our own thoughts, but my thoughts were nothing but questions. I've only been here for a few days, so I didn't know much as Shadow and his brothers did. Sometimes when I asked someone a question they would blow it off or just leave me with more questions than what I had before. I was still so confused with what I was or what this place was. I sighed softly to myself and gathered up the courage to ask Shadow a few of my unanswered questions.

         "What am I?" I asked me softly.

         Shadow came to a dead stop as I almost ran into his back, but quickly came to a stop as well. He slowly turned around and looked at me with his now ruby red eyes that were only red when he was in his true form or when he was close to turning into his true form. A sense of fear ran down my back as I took a step back not wanting to seem like I was challenging him. For some reason the way we acted reminded me of a wolf pack, if so, then Shadow was second in command next to the leader and brother, James, as known as Mephiles. Instead of launching at me, Shadow left out a frustrated sigh.

         "Words cannot truly describe what you truly are, but you are not human. You are a creature not yet know to the human world, a monster that is not evil, but good." Shadow smiled softly which was really rare to see because he never smiled. "But to describe what you are, you are a mutant hedgehog with special powers that will one day help keep this world from evil." And with that he turned around and headed down the hall again to the way of my new bedroom.

         I stood there for a few seconds, letting his words sink in and then my legs started to move like they had a mind of their own and followed him down the long hallway. 'A monster not evil, but good...'

         Shadow stopped at a door and opened it for him, his eyes locked with mine as they had turned back to black. "Don't think too hard about what I said, all your questions will be answered soon enough."

         All I could manage was a nod for my mouth did not seem to work at the moment. I stepped into my new bedroom and looked around. The walls were white as the only things in it was a small bed, a nightstand, a bookshelf, and a chair. This was my new home sweet home.

         "I will come by to get you tomorrow. Sleep well Sonic." I turned around and watched him shut the door as a click sound came from the door as he locked me inside. I was locked in this room until morning. I walked over to my bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling.

         "Goodnight." I said out loud more to myself than anything. I rolled over to my side as I quickly fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shadow)

         I walked alone down the hall with candle in hand, a few seconds later I stopped at a nether door and quietly opened it. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. The room was about the same as Sonic's, just a little bigger with a desk added to the furniture. I made my way to the nightstand next to the bed and placed the candle on the nightstand keeping my eyes on the dim light from the candle fire. I didn't need to look to know that someone was in the bed beside me.

         "Lay down with me Shadow, I want your body heat to keep me warm." Came the voice of my twin brother lying in the bed. I looked at Mephiles locking eyes with the one person that truly understood me like no one else. He had on pants, but his shirt was folded nicely on the floor leaving his chest open. His gray eyes watched me closely shinning in the dim light as he waited for me.

         Turning around so my back faced him, I sat down on the bed as I felt the bed move slightly as Mephiles sat up in bed watching my backside. His hands went to my hips and softly grabbed the end of my shirt, he lifted the shirt up to pull the shirt off of me. I left him and took the shirt off the rest of the way, folded it nicely, and laid it next to his as he always liked it. His hands moved over my skin, sending me in a daze as I could feel his breath on my right ear.

         "My brother, I was so lonely without you last night. I was so cold." He said in a whisper only we two could hear. "Lay down with me."

         Without question I layer down on the bed as my brother laid down next to me on his side. He wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me tight to his warm body, making me relax a little more but no completely since I feared what was to come as I did every night with my twin brother.

         "I missed you so much Shadow." He whispers again as I could feel one of his hands start to explore down my body. My mind became fused as all I could focus on was his large soft hands that would comfort me through the cold night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Life has been keeping me busy for a while. Hope you enjoy.

(Diana)

 

        "Diana?"

         A voice broke me out of sleep as a sold hand was placed on my upper arm that shock me softly. Forcing my eyes open I found myself staring into the dark eyes of Sam which caused me to blink and stare at him. He was on the scientist’s table next to me before they put me to sleep, he had looked ill and helpless but now he looked as normal as ever. And his eyes weren't green anymore...

         "Can you stand?" He asked me kindly with a soft smile. I wanted to shake my head no because of the pain but stopped myself. There was no pain. The deadly pain I was feeling when I fell sleep had vanished like it never had happened. 'Why was I in pain in the first place?'

         I slowly sat up and looked down at my body. Everything looked fine, but I didn't feel normal. I felt like I could run a race and then go again for a second time, I felt so hyped with energy that I felt powerful, like nothing could stop me. It felt amazing!

         Sam chuckled softly, seeing my reaction to this new feeling I know nothing about.

         "You like the feeling you have now? Like you can do anything?" He asked and I nodded to his question. He smiled at me.

         "Everyone gets that feeling once they change, but at first it is hard to control because it feels so nice, but don't let it control you." I couldn't help but blink at him. 'Change? What does he mean by change?'

         "Come, you are needed." Sam stood up and held out his hand to me to help me up which I took kindly, but once I was one my feet I quickly pulled my hand away not sure if I could fully trust him. He could be one of the scientists wanting to take me back to that room. I believe Sam could tell what I was thinking because he looked a little hurt, but then brushed it off quickly.

         "Come."

         I follow him out of my holding cell which at first I was scared to walk into the hallway from the fear of being shocked, but seeing Sam walk through the opening with no trouble at all, I slowly followed him as nothing happened to me as well.

         The hallway was long as the walls, ceiling, and floor were made up of the same concrete with no windows in sight, but the long, thin lights hung from the ceiling giving light for us to see. It made the place seem bland and sad, almost like happiness was not known in this dark and depressing place. I could feel myself becoming a little frightened as the place also made me feel trapped, like there was no hope of seeing the outside world and the warm lively sun again. As I follow Sam through the long maze like hallways, we passed many small rooms like mine with open doorways that held other people in them wearing white cloths like myself. Some looked sad or scared, but a few looked angry and ready to jump at anyone that got too close. I felt sorry for all the once we passed for I understood how they felt, being trapped in a room with a wide open doorway that tempted you to walk through them just to get shocking pain from the metal rings around their wrists and ankles.

         Sam came to a stop at a metal door with no handle, but a few buttons on the side of the wall next to the thick metal door that looked like it was put in to keep from something getting out. I wasn’t sure if I should have been scared or worried, but the calm look on Sam’s face made me guess I had nothing to worry about. I watched him push a few of the numbered buttons as a small green light turned on above the metal door that made a soft bell like noise that almost sounded like a doorbell in some kind of way. With a jerk, the large metal door squeaked open by itself, allowing us entrants to whatever lay behind the door.

         Instead of going inside, Sam looked at me and gave a soft smile that looked almost sad. I couldn’t help but blink in confusion to why he looked so sad.

         “We are taking a detour, if you don’t mind.” He spoke softly.

         “Sure, I don’t mind.”

         “Good.” He took a step to the side and nodded to me. “Ladies first.”

         I couldn’t help but roll my eyes playfully by habit and took a step inside the well protected room to find a warm feeling wash over me sending a safe and happy feeling through me as a pleasant smell filled my lungs. Looking around the room, I could see it was a garden of fruits and vegetables growing in the warming light almost feeling like it was the sun itself. Sam stepped inside after me as I could feel his eyes on me as I looked around at the living and growing plants that showed there was hope in this dark and depressing place.

         “We aren’t allowed in here but sometimes I sneak in here when the humans aren’t around to get some alone time away from the scientists.” Spoke Sam as he walked passed me further into the room and softly touched one of the pedals of a flower that was growing with some of the watermelons, looking so small and out of place with the large green watermelons. Somehow the small flower reminded me of him, so thin and small and out of place with all the scientists here. I felt a little sorry for him knowing he probably grow up here with no one but him and his twin brothers surrounded by people just doing their job and not thinking twice about them.

         “Why did you give me that note back at school?” I found myself asking. “It said to stay away. Stay away from you?” I watched him closely as he pulled his hand away from the flower and looked at me allowing me to see his dark eyes that have now gone dark forest green that almost reminded me of an animal, but Sam was no animal. Right?

         “I didn’t want this to happen to you.” His voice sounded lost like his lungs didn’t hold enough air for him to speak. I could see his body start to tremble, but his eyes stayed locked onto me like I was the only thing he could see, the only thing that was important.

         “Y-you okay, Sam?” My voice cracked from the worry building up in me, something didn’t feel right, something was wrong. His knees hit the ground as everything seemed to go in slow motion and I found myself kneeling down and catching him before he fell face forward into the hard ground in what seemed like in a blink of an eye. Then everything seemed to go back to normal speed as I held the trembling Sam in my arms and completely confused on what was happening and what to do. I looked around the room looking around for anything to help me in any way possible, but all there was was plants that seemed to only worry about their own survival in life. ‘What should I do? What sound I do!’

         “Help, please! Someone!” I yelled, thinking shouting for help was the only thing I could do. I held him tight to me as he trembled for a reason I did not know and was terrified if it would kill him. As I looked down at his body so see if I could try to find a clue to what was happening to him, something silver caught my eye from his pocket. I grabbed it and pulled it out to find out it was what looked like a remote with three buttons on it with the colors of a street light; green, yellow and red. I didn’t know what the buttons meant, but I don’t really have a choice now, taking a guess, I pushed the red button hoping that it would send help. Waiting a few seconds, nothing happened. I was getting scared now.

         Using what strength I could get, I picked him up in my arms, finding him lighter then he looked, and heading out into the hallway. I stopped and looked left and right down the hallway that seemed to go on forever not sure which way to go. I could hear footsteps from a distance coming closer as they sounded like they were in a hurry. Taking a big breath, I carried Sam toward the footsteps which was the exacted opposite what my gut feeling was telling me to do, but I had to find him so help soon.

         With very little luck needed, I meet up with some scientists that belonged to the footsteps as that looked like they were in a hurry. Seeing Sam trembling in my arms they came to a stop and helped me lower him down to the ground.

         “How long has he been like this?” one of the scientists asked while checking over Sam.

         “For a few minutes I believe.” I quickly answered him as I looked around at the small group of people in lab coats as one seemed to be writing something down on a clipboard as he pushed his glasses further up his nose looking completely focused on what he was doing.

         The one checking Sam looked up at two of the others that didn’t seem to be doing much. “Take project Midnight to the lab, she has to check quickly.”

         “Excuse me?” I asked and quickly jumped to my feet feeling panic cross through me. “I’m not going to any lab with anybody! And my name is not Midnight!” Glaring at them, I slowly backed away.

         “Please calm down. We do not mean to cause you hard, we only wish to help you.”

         “Don’t you dare think about touching me!” after I quickly yelled at him, a sharp back hit my back, making me yelp as I could feel my body go into a state of confusion as it seemed everything around me started to sway back and forth in front of me almost like I was in a fun house, but this feeling was not fun at all. I found myself falling as one of the men in a lab coat caught me before I could hit the hard ground.

         “It’s alright Midnight, this is just to help you sleep so you don’t hurt yourself.” The one holding me said as he pulled something out of my back making me relive that they tranquilized me from behind. The room spun before my eyes as I found it hard to stay focused on anything as I could feel my body being lifted up and carried to wherever in this building they wanted to take me. I couldn’t fight, I couldn’t speak, and I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore as I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

(Shadow)

 

         ‘Waking up is always the hardest part of the day’ I thought to myself as I woke from sleep to feel a warm presence on my back as my twin, Mephiles, was pushed up to me being the cause of the warmed with his strong arms wrapped around me making me feel safe, at first. Then came the feeling of fear which happened every morning, the fear of him waking up with me still in bed with me. I didn’t enjoy his touch as he thought I did, I only acted along with whatever he wished to do to me letting him believe I was his and his alone.

         Being as soft and quiet as possible, I was able to slip out of his grip without waking him up. I found my clothes neatly folded up where I felt them last night and slipped them on trying to hold made soft whimpers and hisses in pain as my body ached a little from last night.

         The lights were on in the hallway allowing me to walk down it without a candle in hand to guide me down the hallway that I grow up walking throughout the years. There was a site chill in the air from the outside wind leaching in through small cracks or the ventilation that was starting to break down a little allowing the outside air to enter. The hallway was quite tough as always allowing me to think about something other than my relationship with my twin who I feared too much to face.

         I made my way down to the main control room for planning to go over the upcoming plan my father had next in line for this world that would soon fall to its knees to my father. I didn’t know if I should feel bad for the humans or be joyed to watch them suffer, but my father told me that emotions are what made humans weak, he told me to not let my emotions get in the way of my work. So with that, I pushed my pointless emotions aside and headed down the long hallway to meet up with my father, the greatest scientist the world would ever know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever, but here is another chapter!

(Sonic)

        In my dream, there was the high school I attended with my friends as they were lined up in front of the school waiting for me. As I walked closer and closer to them, the environment started to change from clear blue and sunny skies to dark and stormy cloud that rolled in over the school as my friends smiles changed from happy to emotionless. They now looked like lost souls with no spark of hope in them as the school behind them looked more like a prison than a real school, and front the front doors three figures stepped forward to the front steps that would lead down to me and my emotionless friends. They looked down a pone us like nothing more than items that they could use then throw away when they were through with us.  
        Lightning struck close by lighting the place up as I could see the three faces of the once that looked down at us like trash. The two taller once where the twins as next to them stood there little brother, Sam, the one I was not going to let Diana fall in love with. ‘No matter what it will take, you will not win Diana’s heart. I will not let you!’

        I woke with a start as my heart was pounding in my chest and ringing in my ears. Curling up on my bed, I held my hands to my ears tight, trying to block out any noise that would have affected my headache that quickly attacked me within minutes of waking from my dream. Letting myself calm down, everything seemed to quiet down in my head and my heart was not trying to beat out of my chest anymore. I toke a big breath in and lets the air out slowly relaxing myself even more for the few days I have been here rushed back to me again like it did every morning. ‘Would I ever get use to this feeling? This feeling of waking up and feeling trapped like a caged animal, or feel like you’re nothing more than just an item to these humans.’  
        I stopped myself realizing I called the people here ‘humans’, like I wasn’t a human myself anymore. To be honest with myself, I did feel human. Shadow even told me I was not fully human anymore, that this human body was only a disguise, like a costume. I didn’t know if it was true or not, but it seemed like Shadow was starting to rub off on like because I kept catching myself calling everyone ‘humans’ like what Shadow always did.  
        As I lay on my bed, still lost in thought, I found my mind wandering to the thought of Diana. Her long black hair and her beautiful eyes that sparkled under the starry night sky. The way her body moved when she walked and her soft lips that moved with the sweet sound of her voice. ‘What a lucky guy I am to have someone as beautiful as her’, I thought while blushing.  
        I rolled over on my side and watched my bedroom door which was locked and thought about what Diana was doing right now.

 

\--------------------------------------  
(Diana)

        My head spun as I was waking up from my deep sleep as my body ached and my stomach felt like puking out every little thing in my stomach. I could hear the sound of talking for I know I wasn’t alone where ever I was. I could feel I was sitting up my back was leading against a solid wall as something warm was wrapped around me to help warm up my waking body that did not want to wake from its peaceful sleep.  
        My sight slowly came back to me as I was more fully awake as I could see I was back in the lab or maybe a nether lab is there was more than one in this place, I did not know. I felt my body pulled to the side a little as my head rolled to the side as my head stopped to rest on something like a shoulder. I tried to move my head to see who had wrapped their arm around me and held me, but I found the drug was still in my system and was not yet done making my body helpless and weak for the other humans.  
        “It’s alright, Diana. Just relax, I’m here. I won’t let them hurt you.” A familiar voice whispered softly in my ear calming my nervous and answering my mental question to who was the one with their arm around me.  
        Sam’s body felt warm against mine for his smell reminded me of the smell of the forest almost like he was a wild animal that belonged in the forest to run wild and free. I didn’t know why, but I felt safe with him, like there was nothing in the world that could touch me with him around.  
        The few minutes I spent snuggled against him felt like forever, but I slowly felt my body come back to life as it seemed Sam noticed to since he started to move around almost like he was trying to get comfortable. I softly blinked and lifted my head and looked at him there, my heavy eyelids that wanted to close again instead of staying open.  
        “You okay?” I asked in more of a whisper still feeling a little drugged. Sam looked at me confused almost like he didn’t understand the question.  
        “I’m fine. It should be me asking you that.” He said playfully softly rubbing my shoulder and smiling down at me.  
        “I’m not the one who passed out and started shaking like crazy like you were having a secure or something.” I watched him trying not to smirk too much.  
        “Well, I’m not the one who was shot at with a dart gun.” He said mockingly.  
        “Shut up!” I yelled a little too loud as I found out my body was now finally waking up and willing to listen to me. I slowly sat up for my slouched position and rubbed to back of my neck to find a small blanket was wrapped around my shoulders. I couldn’t help but blink again in confusion of why a blanket was wrapped around me.  
        “You looked cold.” Sam answered my mental question once again.  
        “Why did you go into a secure or what you want to call it?” I looked at him, wrapping the blanket closer to me loving the feeling of the warmed and comfort it gave me. He stayed quiet for a minute watching me as I could tell I was trying to think of the right words like a parent would do to a child to get them to understand better by putting it in a softer way for them.  
        “My human body to true form don’t like each other very much you could say, so sometimes I go into one of those spells because my two forms are fighting at each other.” He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
        “Does it happen a lot?” Sam looked at me almost shocked by the question.  
        “It depends on what I’m doing and simple things like that. One side tried to overpower the other which is what puts him in one of those spells.”  
        “So it won’t kill you?”  
        “It’ll take more than just that to kill me.”  
        “Good, because I thought you were dying when it happened.” I found myself smiling playfully as Sam was smiling back at me almost like we know each other forever. Even though I hated him just a few days ago, I feel now like we have known each other forever. Like we grow up together, or like he was my long lost friend or whatever. I couldn’t help but feel safe around him, like I didn’t have a care in the world. It felt nice.  
        “Jericho?” one of the scientists in the room called out looking at Sam with a white phone to his ear. Sam just looked at him quiet and waited for him to speak as his expression changed from happy and playful to series in what seemed like less than a second.  
        “Your father wishes to see you in the control room, he said he need you right away.” Sam let out a sigh and stood up leaving me sitting down on the ground alone.  
        “Tell him I’ll be there shortly.” The scientist nodded to him and turned away talking on the phone as Sam turned his focus on me.  
        “They’re going to take you back to your cell for now since I have some work to do. It might be a little bit before I see you again though.”  
        I quickly get up letting the blanket slip off my shoulders as I watched him. He was going to leave me again with those people I did not know or trusted. I should have hated Sam along with the people here, but I could feel he wasn’t one of him, and I didn’t want me going off to his father and to leave me alone. I know it sounded foolish, but I didn’t want to be alone without Sam, also known as Jericho for some reason.  
        “Be good, and please don’t give them trouble. They already have enough trouble as it is so far.” And with that said he walked away to a large door was it opened for him and then shut as he left leaving me alone with the scientists whom I did not trust what so ever.


	11. Chapter 11

(Jericho)

I didn’t enjoy leaving Diana (Midnight) alone with the scientists, but I didn’t have much choice in that matter. I walked down the hallway as there was many twists and turns to get to the control room but I didn’t mind. I enjoyed the walk. It lets me have my time to think, which did not happen often. And soon before I could get too far into my thoughts, I came to the control room which was the main headquarters of the building.

As the door opened, allowing me entrance to the room, I could see I was not alone.

The room was very large as the lights were dim because of the bad electric in the room, making it feel darker than the other rooms of the building. Many screens were lined up or stacked on each other as they were on showing different rooms of the building, letting us see if something was going on without us knowing. My father loved security cameras and other devices that allowed to take people’s privacy away. The rest of the room was filled with other devices that sometimes made noises or blinked flashing lights for some reason, but I didn’t care much to know what everything did in the room. In the center of the room sat a large control panel that looked like it could have controlled something larger than a spaceship if needed as a large man sat at the control panel. He was dressed in an orange like suit was a white lab coat on like all the others, but was completely bold with a large mustache that was a light orange color.

“Took you long enough Jericho.” Spoke someone from the shadows.

“I was busy with one of the other experiments.” I answered back to my twin brother Mephiles, human name James.

Mephiles stepped out of the shadows with his arms crossed, looking powerful and deadly as ever as I caught sight of Shadow, his twin brother, still in the shadows looking like he wanted to stay out of our conversation. I didn’t blame him, sometimes our little talks got ugly really fast.

“Shut it you two. I didn’t call you three here to fight about pathetic things.” Our father spoke loud as his voice echoed off the walls a little making his voice sounder bigger than normal. Me and Mephiles get quiet as Shadow stepped forward to join up to watch out father as he worked away on the large control panel. Before long, a large green hologram formed in front of me and my brothers facing the control panel. The hologram was a layout of a other high-tech security building with something important inside that my father wanted.

“This will be a top secret mission for the three of you for you three are the only ones I trust to do this.” Our father spoke as the three of us nodded respecting him and listening to every word he said.

“You three will enter here.” He went on to say as three little dot colored gray, red, and green formed on the hologram showing the three of the dots as us as we were to enter the building.

“You three will enter together as Jericho will separate and head to the second floor of the security room and disable the cameras and lasers that will be in Mephiles’s and Shadow’s path. When Jericho has done this, Mephiles and Shadow will go up to the top floor to the room where they are holding the chaos emerald and you two will take it.” As he told us the plan, the little color dots that where us moved on the hologram showing up what path to take and where the rooms were helping us the picture what he wanted us to do.

“Once Shadow and Mephiles take them emerald, Jericho, you will but the virus into the system which will crash the system and everything it controls. Once it is done, you three have to get out as fast as you can without getting caught.” As he finished up his plan he tossed me a small device that held the virus that I would be plugging into the system to crash it.

“Once you three have escaped without being caught, you will meet up at your meeting point where one of my cars will be waiting to pick you up and take you back here. Any questions?” we shake our heads, understanding the plan he wanted us to follow.

“Very good, you three get ready for the plan takes action tomorrow night at 11:00 as you three should be home by 1:00 in the morning.” I nodded and then quickly made my way to the door to leave by my father’s voice stopped me.

“Jericho, came I have a word with you? Alone?’ I stayed where I was but turned around to face my father as Mephiles walked passed me giving me his death look and then Shadow followed him keeping his head down to keep to himself like normal. I could hear the door shut behind me leaving me alone with my father who I hated so much for making me a monster that I now grow to love. My father didn’t usually want to talk to me unless it evolved with someone I know or with dealing with something I’m good at, which is technology type stuff I learned from reading too many books in my spare time.

“Jericho, please come here.” I found myself walking in front of him with the control panel in between us keeping me safe from him reaching out to try and grab me. I looked up at his older face that should have shown kindness and understanding, but instead showed darkness and unforgiving eyes as they watched me closely.

“Do I need to remind you what happens when you disobey me boy?” he spoke harshly to me.

“N-No father, forgive me. I’m sorry.” Fear started to build up inside me as my eyes dropped down to look at the ground not wishing to be punished for being disobedient to my father.

“I will have you punished for not listening to me, you-“ my father was quickly cut off flashing lights and a loud beeping sounded, followed as the huge screen hanging on the wall behind me facing my father turned on. The words intruder alert was flashed on the big screen as I could feel my heart starting to pound from either fear or excitement, I was not sure.

My father quickly pushed a button to the intercom as his voice echoed through the building as the alarms blared loudly in my sensitive tears.

“Locked down the building! Make sure no one gets in or out!” he yelled loudly through the intercom. I couldn’t help but watch the big screen that flashed the words intruder alert as the feeling of adventure ran throw me.

‘Finally, something fun is going to happen here for once.’

\-----------------------------

(Diana/Midnight)

 

The scientists put me back in my cell after a while of sitting in the lab watching them work on stuff I had no idea of what it was. As I sat in the corner of the small room, I found myself thinking about Sam and Michael. How they both seemed to care a lot about me, but I haven't seen Michael in a while which worried me. I hoped he was okay and that he was doing better than me. I was starting to feel a little sick to my stomach as my head was spinning lightly for some reason. But I was quickly pulled out of my sick spell.  
Red lights started to flash as a loud beeping sound went off making my heart beep jump and start to beat fast. 'What was going on?' I quickly get up and looked around confused on what was happening. A loud voice, came over an intercom that was hard to understand, but sounded like he was saying to lock down the building. I could feel myself get scared.

I quickly walked to the open doorway, but did not dare cross the thresh hold of the opening of the fear of being shocked. I slowly tried to peek out into the hallway to try and figure out what was going on but no one was in the hallway. It was dead quiet in my hallway excepted for the loud beeping that caused my heart to race from excitement. Whatever was happening, it was important  
Suddenly there was a loud boom sound close by that shake the ground and I found myself falling back onto my butt in surprise. I blinked and looked around, confused about what caused the loud noise that seem to have been louder than the loud beeping. Quickly getting back up I tried to peek again into the hallway as I could see smoke forming from down the hallway.

'What is the smoke from? What's going on?' I asked myself still confused about what the hell was going on. Before I know it, someone dropped down in front of my doorway just a few inches away from me, causing me to yelp more in surprise than fear and stumbled back, almost falling back on my butt again, but I quickly caught myself before falling.

The one who dropped down in front of me was wearing all black clothes with a black bandana wrapped around the human’s head covering the mouth and nose as a black hat was covering his head, but I could see long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail as red eyes watched me closely. I could tell by the shape of the body that this person was female, and maybe just a few years older than me. But how she looked at me and how she stood in front of me, I could tell she did not mean any harm to me. But something told me that she was not a normal human, she smelled of the forest almost like Sam's scent but a little different.

"Come with me, I'm here to help you escape." She spoke as the bandanna muffled her mouth a little but I could understand her just fine. I didn't know if I could trust her or not. 'Was she going to take me to some other place worse than this? Or was she really going to rescue me like she said? Was she going to take me with her or take me home?'

So many questions ran though my head at once causing me to just stare at the young girl in front of me not sure if I should go with her or resist. She seemed to sense what I was thinking and took a step forward as I found myself stepping back away from her. 'If I went with her then what about Sam and Michael? Would she take them too if I went with her?'

"We don't have much time. I know you might be scared and confused, but I can help you. I will take you to a safe place where we can explain everything to you, and then if you wish, we will take you home if you don't wish to stay with us." She spoke again and this time holding her hand out to me for me to take.

'Us? There was more than just her?' I didn't realize, but like my body had a mind of its own, I stepped closer to her and took her hand and looked up into her red eyes. She gave me a soft nod.

"No matter what happens, stay close."

**Author's Note:**

> First few chapters are not very interesting, but it will get better.  
> I'll send out chapters a soon as possible!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
